


To Love Yourself

by DarkestInfatuations



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestInfatuations/pseuds/DarkestInfatuations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Raphael is sexy. Two Raphaels alone, in a shower, is just too much to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Raphael is my favorite character, ever. So sue me, who wouldn't want to see this happen?

You know, weird shit happens when you gotta wake up and look at yourself – well, multiple copies of yourself – every morning. It fucks with your head. Seriously, I would know. It's not that they're the same people as me, 'Cause really, none of us are the same people.  
  
We're all different.  
  
Sure, we all got things that tie us together, some of us look and act alike. But to be honest about it, none of us are the same. Just aren't. Well, except for Mikey. All of those idiots are just alike.  
  
But it just ain't right. You know what it feels like to have to look at 'yourself' all the time? To treat them like they were you? Least that's what Leo expects, but damn; most of the Leos act the same even if they aren't the same. I think they're all just in it together, trying to mind fuck everyone else.  
  
Funny how much your life changes at the drop of a whim by your arch enemy. Yeah, the shredder was trying to erase all of us turtles again. There were 8 different groups of us working together, more on the way. As if there weren't enough turtles around the brain ship now…  
"You're thinkin' too loud…"  
  
I turned to look back at Night. Yeah, he's one of my doppelgangers. Stupid nickname if you ask me, but I guess he got it 'cause he used to be the nightwatcher; doesn't matter, I call him V – for vigilante. Sometimes I call him Jill just to piss him off.  
  
But thinkin' about that ridiculous outfit he wore makes me laugh; Talk about somethin' to fill one a Donnies' kinks.  I got the pleasure of seeing him in it once and I'll never let him forget that he actually wore it out in public.  
  
I let my eyes run down his body again - he's just barely taller'n me, paler, a bit younger.  Our eyes are what's really different; his are warm brown, almost reddish, while mine're gold. And us as people? Couldn't be more different.  
  
"Am I? Doesn't matter, 'm pretty sure you're tha only one who can hear my thoughts," I sighed. He padded  forward, keeping eye contact. I wasn't surprised when he invaded my personal space – if you can really call it an invasion on the part of me liking it.  
  
"Leos are all getting extra meditation time in, Mikeys are playing halo, Donnies are in the lab, doppelgangers are in the weight room seein' who can bench press the most while  
  
drunk…" I could see it in his eyes, that animalistic sorta gleam. It made my tail wiggle in anticipation.  
  
"They're all 'busy'? You been druggin' people?" he smiled a little wider, and I felt his fingertips barely trace invisible patterns up my arm.  
  
"Me? Druggin' people? You must be thinkin' about patches." That damn smile was infectious, and 'fore I knew it I was smiling' too. I slipped my closest hand around his shell and pulled him flush against me, but before I could reply his lips were all over mine, his tongue slipping into my mouth.  
  
You see what I mean? He walks around and suddenly I don't even have the decency to tell him we're out in the middle of the hallway. I couldn't help but churr into it, cradling his head to deepen the kiss as he churred back. A particularly loud scream from one of the Mikeys made us jerk apart.  
  
He let up, moving back just a fraction so he could look at me. Damn, the blush spread out across his face was one of the most gorgeous things I'd ever seen, that glassy look in his eyes undoing any protest I might've thought of.  
  
"You been workin' yourself up for this, V?" There was that dark flash of emotion in his eyes again. It seemed to scorch me in the most intimate of ways, setting my heart on fire.  
"You're damn right I have been. It's been too long," he whispered, grabbing my hand and trying to tug me down the hall.  
  
"Ya know Patches an' Tank are gonna know if we go back ta tha room," I hissed, trying to get him to slow down. We shared a room with those two; they were both supposedly future incarnations of me, but I didn't believe it. Patches was a war vet and Tank was bigger than any of us. But I knew if we did anything in that room they'd both know – it's just an instinctual thing.  
  
He stopped, turning back to me as he gave a wicked grin. I couldn't help but noticed he licked his lips before he leaned closer to whisper in my ear.  
  
"That's why we're goin' to the shower, genius." He gave my hand a squeeze before he turned and started to walk again, practically dragging me along.  It was rare to see V this happy; he was, by nature, a very angry and introverted person… he had a darker nature than any of the rest of us. I had broken down every one of his walls, as he had my more hidden ones, but this was a sight even for me. I'd thought ever since I'd met him that he'd latch on to patches, them both being so angsty, but he'd chosen me.  
  
I was thankful.  
  
We finally arrived at our destination and he opened the door, pulling me into the dimly lit room. The utroms must not have had to use showers, because this place was right out of some sort of science fiction movie. The walls were blue-black, and the warm golden light seemed to come from nowhere in particular, as did the water as we got far enough into the room.  
  
I was already starting to feel déjà vu. What my eyes saw was eerily similar to our first intimate encounter; The water fell like rain from the ceiling, the dark walls mirroring that night. It had been in the middle of some ill planned drinking expedition before we all moved to the utrom ship.  
  
  
_'Red, I don't know… I don't know how ta say what I mean. What I feel…'_  
I turned to look at him and was surprised when he was staring at me with tears in his eyes.  
'V, jus' say it. M' not gonna shun ya... I don't like it when yer upset.'  
He looked away, trying to blink it off.  
'I want to… but I can't. It's not right…'  
I moved to grip his shoulders, almost falling off my perch.  
'Tell me, V. Yer not gettin' off this roof without tellin' me.'  
  
  
He turned and looked at me just like he did that night, and before I could make a move his lips were against mine once more.  The feelings and actions were one in the same; trying to pull one another closer, gripping tightly to make sure the other was real. There were few things I enjoyed more than making up for our lost time, and I tried to lay all my passion in the kiss. He pulled back to catch his breath, and it looked like his eyes were on fire. I never could bear to tell him how he made my knees weak when he completely opened himself up to me, when he bared his soul like this. His deep churr sent chills up my spine, and I churred back just as loudly.  
  
"Red, now…" I grabbed his hips before he could roll them against mine, slamming him against the wall. V may have been bigger and more intimidating than I was, but he almost always spread his legs and moaned like a bitch in heat for me to fuck him.  
  
I'd be a lying bastard if I said I didn't enjoy it.  
  
"I don't think yer ready yet," I whispered, leaning in to nibble on his collar bone, then licking the drops of water from the base of his neck to the top and biting. He moaned, grabbing the rim of my plastron and grinding us together wantonly.  
  
"I don't care, Red! I want you, I need you. Now," he emphasized, bucking against me harshly. I could feel his hard on, and it didn't help calm down my frayed nerves. Without warning, I shoved him down on the floor, moving to rest between his splayed legs before he could recover.  
  
"M' not gonna hurt ya 'cause we couldn't wait 5 minutes to fuck like rabbits," I growled, shoving both of my fingers in his open mouth. God only knew it wouldn't fill that gaping fuck hole.  
  
I chuckled at that. He bit down on them, and I could feel the heat of his angry gaze as I moved to pay attention to his neck once more.  
  
"Oh please. I know how much ya like havin'… stuff… in yer mouth," I whispered against the crook of his neck, like it was some sort of dirty secret. Hell, it was. I could feel heat creep over his neck and face, his tongue replacing the teeth that were digging into my flesh.  
  
We didn't get this far that night, as much as I could tell he'd wanted to. Knowing V, he'd imagined it all in his head, drove himself crazy just thinking about it. After that night, it had evolved into what it was now, some sort of frenzied, desperate, emotionally water logged fucking in between secret kisses and if we were lucky, lazy mornings we got to spend in each other's arms.  I didn't mind it at all, but I knew it was strange. It's not normal for people to feel as deeply, as strongly as me and V do.  
  
I didn't waste any more time on memories, and teased his cock into my hands. Not knowing how much time we'd have limited our options, but interruptions couldn't be a possibility. Incest was one thing for the rest of them to deal with, but this would send most of them into a frenzy. And I'm not too sure I wouldn't go nuts and knock all their skulls in if they threatened our relationship.  
  
The moan he gave sent vibrations all the way down my spine, making me shiver again. He gyrated against my hand, making heat pool in my gut as his tongue did things I couldn't even explain in my state of mind. He always knew how to get me hot and bothered. My fingers slipping out of his mouth made a maddening popping sound. There wasn't any time for that, not tonight.  
  
"Hurry up, Red," he hissed, spreading his legs and gripping my shoulders like I was the only thing keeping him alive.  
  
"If ya were that afraid we'd get caught, ya should'a told me…" He shifted, bringing one of his hands down to stroke my already exposed flesh. The unexpected action made me buck against him, grunting.  
  
"I'm not. The less time ya spend prepping me, the more time ya spend inside me," he whispered, spreading his legs a little further. I couldn't resist, slipping a finger past this first ring of muscle. He churred, spreading his legs as far as he could and doing his best to gyrate against my hand. I crooked the finger and thrust it deeply as I stroked his cock with my other hand, making him cry out and jerk his hips wildly. I kept them even and slow, but deep. I knew he wouldn't be able to stand it.  
  
"Fuck, Red! The other one, now," he moaned, stroking me a little harder. I obeyed, slipping the other in as gently as I could.  
  
"Don't stop," he hissed, still gyrating against the fingers buried within him. I didn't, knowing that in reality I could've taken him unprepared without really hurting him. For some reason, V wanted his pleasure to borderline his pain. While I didn't agree with it, I would do anything I could to satisfy his every need and make sure he was happy.  
  
When he wrapped his legs around me and he wrapped, I knew he'd had enough. I paused, slipping my fingers out, wrapping the now free hand around his hip, bringing us closer. I looked him in the eye, waiting. He nodded, and I pressed forward slowly, sinking into him a few inches.  
"Raph…" he chokedly whispered, slamming his head back onto the tile as he clenched around the head of my cock. I gave some sort of broken mixture of a churr and a growl, gripping his hip a little tighter.  
  
"Easy, V," I rumbled. He relaxed, whining and wrapping his arms around me. After he'd calmed, I thrust in completely. He bit his lip to keep from screaming as I gave a strangled sigh, enjoying the sounds of the churrs caught in our throats. His grip tightened as he started to pant, clamping down on me and gyrating again. I wrapped my other hand around his waist, trying to give him more time to adjust.  
  
"Raphael, fuck me," he growled vehemently, giving a particularly hard buck. I nearly pulled out and thrust back in hard enough it could've hurt, wasting no time in setting a bruisingly fast pace, churring as deeply as I could. There were phantom whines to the end of his gasps for air, his head thrown back, mouth agape and eyes clenched shut. It didn't take any more than a few thrusts and he was thrusting back against me.  
  
"Good 'nough for ya?" I growled, watching as he fought to open his eyes and look at me.  
"Hnng… Deeper, plea-ah!" I pulled his hips upward for better angle, giving him what he wanted, thrusting in as hard, fast, and deep as I dared. Panting with him, pleasure jolted along my spine and on every nerve ending in my body, setting me of fire.  
  
I leaned over, nuzzling his neck before I bit down on his trap, effectively muffling myself. I gave my own strangled moan, fighting to keep my thrusts timed. It was hard to do when my soul was burning with as much pleasure as my body was.  
  
"Oh god, fuck, fuck!" he whimpered, wrapping his legs tighter around me, his attempts to thrust back against me more desperate.  
  
I was caught between trying to make the passion last, or letting it run it's course. I let go of my hold on his shoulder, kissing it in apology. It would bruise beautifully, and he'd show it off like some sort of trophy. I tried to concentrate on the sound of our plastrons grinding together and skin slapping together, the occasional churr, growl, and moan. It doing nothing but goading me to end it, and I didn't even know how long we'd been at it, but it would never be long enough.  
  
"I'm, nnn, close," he moaned trying his best to keep his eyes open as he gazed into mine.  
  
"Together," I churred, pouring the rest of my strength into my thrusts, becoming sloppy as I could already feel my stomach bottom out and my entire body tensing in preparation of release.  
I only took three more thrusts and V gave a choked scream, clenching down on my length and tightening around me as fiercely as he could, trying to pull me deeper inside of him. I gave a few more desperate thrusts and euphoria overcame me. I rode out the storm, electricity flowing through my veins, enjoying the seconds where there really was no beginning or end to either of us.  
  
I came down off of the high slowly, and we were both gasping for breath as I layed atop of him, wrapped around one another and he was clenched so tightly around me it was almost painful. It was the most beautiful pleasure; the sort that was so intense you didn't know if it hurt or not.  
  
"Raph."  
  
"Mmmm," he moaned, moving to cradle my head.  
  
"I love ya." I leaned up a tiny bit, looking to him. He smiled lazily, leaning forward to kiss me, our tongues dancing together briefly. He leaned back down, cradling my face, basking in afterglow.  
  
"I love you too, Raph." I snorted, rubbing my beak against his.  
  
"I think one of us should get our names legally changed." We both chuckled, content to spend a few seconds in each other's arms.


End file.
